


Crashes

by lovingSkipper



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, F/M, Female Reader-Insert, Injury, Minor Character Death, Reader-Insert, extremely minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingSkipper/pseuds/lovingSkipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flight back home went to hell, and it went to hell fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashes

The flight was going smoothly. You were walking around, laughing, joking with the crew mates of the ship, shooting the shit until you guys could get home.

You’re a soldier that joined the Red vs. Blue army five years ago, on blue team. You got to know the guys, and was accepted into the group as if you’d always been a part of it. It had been an interesting five years, to say the least.

These last couple of years, you’ve gotten to know a man by the name of Agent Washington. You were pretty sure his first name was “Agent”, too, because his thoughts were basically just military things. You could understand why, having been in a war for an indefinite amount of time can cause you to think military things all the time.

At least he wasn’t like Sarge.

You and Wash had been a small “thing” now for a little while. It wasn’t big, you two hadn’t talked about making anything official, but the both of you knew about the other’s feelings, and didn’t really know what to do with them at the moment. You guys were constantly flirting, though, to the point it made both Grif and Tucker shout “Just kiss already” a couple of times. You promised each other that you guys would when you landed and got everything else situated.

But the flight went to hell fast.

Suddenly, alarms are going off, people are screaming and yelling things, everyone panicking. You don’t really understand what is going on until you overhear, “Brace yourselves for impact!”

You don’t have enough time to do that.

There is nowhere to hide, nowhere to take cover. Before you can even think of going into another room, the ship hits the ground, and you are sent flying backwards.

Your body jolts when your body bangs backward into the wall, your head bouncing off the wall at an incredible force. The ship bucks forward and you’re thrown down to the ground, landing on your side. Your arm twists as you land on it, forcing a strangled cry from your throat as the ship suddenly breaks in half. Something drops onto you, and you scream out as it puts pressure on your twisted arm.

And then, everything is silent, but the steaming sounds of the leftover ship parts. You try to push the rubble off of you, but it seems you can’t. The pain in your arm is just too great and the piece of whatever on top of you is too heavy to move. The bodies of the soldiers around you were crushed by things, stabbed by sharp objects, and nothing looked at all pretty.

Your head hurts significantly due to the crash, and you close your eyes, passing out within seconds.

Barely, you wake up at the feeling of someone moving the heavy thing on top of you. Opening your eyes, you see Washington, Sarge, and Caboose lifting up what appears to be the metal from the ship breaking off of you. Tucker is dragging you out, and you notice you no longer can feel your arm.

You close your eyes once more, falling back into the darkness that was unconsciousness.

* * *

“Her arm was just dislocated, I think. Her head seems fine, I checked for a concussion. I don’t really know what else to do, I’m not a doctor. Or a medic.”

You blink open your eyes to see Simmons next to you, facing Washington. His helmet is off, but the rest of his armour is still on. You can’t help but stare at him, his gorgeous blue eyes looking worried as his blond hair is spiky and messed up from him running his fingers through it like he does when he’s stressed. You’ve seen him do this before, when you were first boarding the ship.

Wash opens his mouth to speak, when his eyes land on you. They widen, immediately rushing to you and pushing the red soldier aside as your name falls from his lips. “Are you okay? How do you feel? Is there pain?”

You laugh softly, coughing and sitting up. “I’m fine, Wash, I really am.”

He gently grabs your cheek and places a quick kiss to your lips, breathing hard and happily.

Then you both realise what he’s just done, and everything stops.

Everything suddenly grows quiet, you and Wash staring at each other, when Simmons clears his throat. “I’m gonna… go, now.”

He awkwardly shuffles out, leaving you and Washington alone.

You turn towards him, and his lips are on yours again, slow, relaxed, but lightly, as if testing the waters. You kiss back, your hand snaking to the back of his neck as his cupped your cheek. The kiss deepens, filled with emotions, and you smile into it.

Yeah, everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.


End file.
